After Camp Rock
by ladybobcat54
Summary: Connect 3 is going on tour for the rest of the summer after camp rock. Thanks to Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn will be coming, along with a few other campers. Smitchie & Naitlyn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mitchie Torres was in her bedroom packing. She'd been back from Camp Rock for less then a week and now she was leaving to go on tour with Connect 3 for the rest of the summer. The band had invited Mitchie, along with several other campers, to go on tour with them. Peggy would, of coarse, be going since she won final jam, Mitchie was going to sing her duet with Shane, Caitlyn would also be coming, and there would be others who would join them for concerts at different locations on the tour.

Mitchie was just finishing her packing when there was a knock at the front door. She ran downstairs and opened the front door to reveal Caitlyn standing on the front step with her luggage. They squealed and hugged each other. They'd only been apart for a few days, but they'd still missed each other a lot, although not as much as Mitchie missed Shane.

"So, have you heard much from Shane since leaving camp?" Caitlyn asked as they brought her bags into the front hall.

"Only when he called to give me a few details about the tour, and stuff." Mitchie explained, leading Caitlyn upstairs to her room.

"Oh, I bet you miss him so much," Caitlyn said in a mock sad voice.

"Honestly, yes," Mitchie admitted, "I was so excited when he invited me to come on tour with him!"

"Well, are you really surprised that you were asked?" Caitlyn asked.

Before Mitchie could respond the doorbell rang. The two girls grabbed Mitchie's things and ran downstairs to the hall where the y dropped everything and opened the door to see Shane Gray standing on the front step. Mitchie squealed and flung her arms around him. He hugged her back and when they finally let go of each other the three got the girls things from the front hall and brought them outside the bus.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to my mom." Mitchie said, before sprinting back inside and into the kitchen.

"Mom," she said and Connie looked up, "Shane and the others are here."

"I guess it's time to go," Connie said with a little sadness.

"I'll call you every night," Mitchie promised, "Tell Dad I say bye, please."

"Of coarse, sweetie." Connie said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Be safe."

"I will," Mitchie promised.

"Alright, good bye," Connie said as one tear fell.

"Bye," Mitchie said, before she left the house.

Caitlyn and Shane still stood outside the bus. They picked up the luggage and got on to see Nate and Jason sitting in chairs.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Mitchie," Shane introduced, "I assume you know who my bandmates Nate and Jason are."

"Hey Mitchie," The two said in unison, as the bus jerked into motion.

"And this is Caitlyn," Shane continued.

"Hi," Jason said enthusiastically.

"H-Hi," Nate stuttered.

"Hey," Caitlyn said back quietly.

"I'll show you two your room," Shane said, leading them to a door on the other end of the bus.

He opened the door and the two girls stepped in. the room was very tiny, but it would do. There was a bunk bed and a single bed and a dresser.

"I'll let you guys get settled," Shane said, closing the door as he left.

As soon as it snapped shut, Mitchie turned to Caitlyn.

"You love Nate," She said.

"No, I don't," Caitlyn protested.

"Fine, you like him," Mitchie said, "A lot," she added.

"Shut up!" Caitlyn ordered, blushing.

"Well," Mitchie started, "Would it help if I told you that, the way it looks right now, I think he likes you back?"

"I don't think so," Caitlyn said, before changing the subject, "Which bed do you want?"

"I don't care,"

The bus came to a halt and after a few minutes, Peggy came in with her luggage. She set the bags on the floor with the other bags, then addressed the other two.

"Hey, you guys," she said brightly.

"Hi, Peggy," Mitchie said.

"Hey," Greeted Caitlyn.

"Have you guys picked beds yet?" Peggy asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter to either of us, you take the one you want." Caitlyn said.

"Alright," Peggy said, "You care if I take the top bunk?"

"Go ahead," Mitchie said, "You sure you don't want the single?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Peggy said, "When I was growing up I always wanted the top bunk, but my sister always got it, so I'm taking it since I have the opportunity.

"Okay," Caitlyn said, "I'm gonna take the bottom bunk. Any objections?"

"None," Mitchie said, throwing herself onto the single bed.

The girls soon decided to start getting settled in more, so they unpacked some of their stuff, talking and joking as they did so.

Caitlyn couldn't get Nate out of her mind. If Mitchie was right, then this would be an interesting summer.

****

Hey, how do you like it so far? Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later that night they were all sitting out in the main room. Mitchie was sitting on Shanes lap on one of the chairs, Jason was sitting alone in another, Peggy had chosen to lie on the floor, and Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

Caitlyn was tempted to slide down closer to Nate, but decided against it. She wanted Mitchie to be right, but she wasn't sure if Nate really did like her back. So, she just went on playing Spider Solitaire on her laptop. The only conversation in the room only seemed to have been between Mitchie and Shane, but Caitlyn noticed that they were no longer speaking. She looked up to see them kissing in the chair. She smiled and went back to her game.

"You have one more move left." Said a voice from next to her.

Caitlyn jumped and turned to see Nate had, without being noticed by her, slid down and watched her play solitaire.

"Oh, yeah, um, thanks." She said, moving the cards he'd indicated.

"No problem," Nate said with a smile, and Caitlyn blushed.

Neither Nate nor Caitlyn noticed Mitchie and Shane reluctantly break apart, and Shane leave the chair, leaving Mitchie there alone. She sat there watching the two with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but notice how sweet they looked together. Mitchie watched for several more minutes, noticing how much more comfortable Caitlyn got as the time went on.

Mitchie got up and joined Shane in the kitchen, where she continued to watch the other two.

"Have you noticed those two?" She asked, and he looked over at them.

"Seems like somebody's hitting it off." He joked.

"They're so cute together, don't you think?"

When Mitchie and Caitlyn were back in their room getting ready for bed Mitchie questioned Caitlyn about Nate.

"So, do you still like Nate?" She asked smirking.

"Kind of," Caitlyn mumbled.

"Looked like you two really hit it off tonight." She pointed out.

"Do you still think he likes me?" Caitlyn asked.

"Caitlyn, I saw the look on his face," Mitchie said, "I know he likes you."

"What look?" She asked, but Mitchie didn't answer.

Peggy walked in and saw the other two there.

"So, Caitlyn," She said.

"So...What?" Caitlyn responded.

"What do you think of Nate?" Peggy asked.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, I think he likes you." She said.

"How can _you _tell?" Caitlyn asked.

"Did you see the look he was giving her, too?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah," Peggy said, turning back to Caitlyn, "He's so into you!"

Caitlyn looked uncertain.

"Why won't you believe us?" Mitchie asked, "I mean, he got this stunned look on his face the first time he saw you, he stuttered when he tried to talk to you the first time, he was giving you that dreamy look, and that's only after a day!"

"Yeah," Peggy joined in, "If he keeps doing this, think of how much we'll have to say by the time the tour's over."

"We could also make up a pretty long list of how one could tell that you like Nate." Mitchie pointed out, and Caitlyn blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Well, to us it is." Peggy said.

"Okay, well," Caitlyn hesitated, "I guess I've always sort of had a crush on him, but it was never to big of a deal so I never thought much of it. Then, I finally met him in person and I guess it was just stronger then ever."

"I know exactly what you mean." Mitchie said.

"Let me guess, you went through the exact same thing with Shane?" Caitlyn joked and the three girls laughed.

Not to long later they decided to go to bed. When Mitchie woke up she saw Caitlyn and Peggy were still asleep. She got up and changed, but was careful not to wake the other two. She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. There was the sound of a door opening, and Mitchie turned to see Nate walk into the kitchen.

"Morning," She greeted him.

"Hey," He responded, "If you're looking for the cereal, it's over here."

She turned to see him opening another cupboard, which did have cereal in it. Once they had their cereal, they sat down at the small table.

"So, what do you think of Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked casually.

"She seems pretty cool," He answered, "Does she ever mention me?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Ocasionally," She said, "Why do you ask?"

"I…Uh…I guess," Nate struggled.

"Don't hurt yourself, Nate." Said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Shane had joined them. When he had his breakfast, he sat at the table with the other two.

"Trying to get him to talk to you about Caitlyn?" Shane asked, "Good luck, he's determined not to talk about how much he likes her."

"Shane," Nate said irritably, "I just met her yesterday."

"And you liked her right away, admit it!" He retorted.

"I will admit, I do kind of like her," Nate said, "But right now it's just, I see her and there's something telling me that I need to get to know this girl. I mean, she's so pretty, and she seems like a great person. I like her, but I want to know her better."

Little did they know, Caitlyn was standing just outside the girls bedroom door listening to every word they said. She knew exactly what Nate meant by liking her, but not knowing her. It was exactly how she felt about him, she just hadn't known the words.

**Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few hours after Caitlyn had heard the conversation, she was in the girls bedroom trying to think of what to do. She wished she was better at this type of thing. Talking to guys had never really been a strong point of hers, and now it was getting worse. At this point she was trying to decide weather or not the information she'd just found out was helpful or not.

Later that day, Caitlyn came out of her room and into the main room, where she found Nate. He was sitting on the couch watching TV by himself, so Caitlyn decided to join him. She sat next to him on the couch and began watching the show. It was just some stupid cartoon she had no idea why he was watching, or why anyone would watch it for that matter.

"This show is so stupid," Nate said aloud.

"I know," She agreed.

"Well," He said picking up the remote, "If we're both here and neither of us likes the show, there's no point in keeping it on." He clicked the TV off.

"Do you know where Shane and Mitchie are?" She asked.

"They went to find a hotel," Nate joked, "No, they're just outside talking."

"And by talking I assume you mean making out?"

"Yep,"

They continued to talk throughout most of the day, finding out more and more about eachother. By the time they were eating dinner with everyone, Caitlyn found herself liking Nate more then ever. Mitchig seemed to notice this too, as she took Caitlyn to their room to talk after they were done eating.

"So, how's your day been?" She asked knowingly.

"Alright," Caitlyn said, trying to sound casual.

"Do you want us to leave you guys alone?" Mitchie asked.

"Kind of,"

They walked back out to the main room, where everyone else was sitting, talking amongst themselves. Mitchie walked over to Peggy, who was sitting in one of the chairs. She whispered to her for a moment, and Peggy nodded. They all continued to talk for a few more minutes before Mitchie and Shane got up and went to the girls room.

"Hey, Jason, you want to watch a movie on my laptop in your guy's room?" Peggy asked.

Jason nodded, and the other they left, leaving Nate and Caitlyn alone. They were both sitting on the couch in the same places they had been all day. For what seemed like hours, although it was only a few minutes, they sat there, stairing into each others eyes. Neither of them really thought about it, but before either of them knew it they were bringing their faces closer together. It seemed to take forever, but the gap between their mouths was finally closed.

Caitlyn slid her hands around his neck, as one of his found her waist while the other ran through her hair. Suddenly, they were jolted and broke apart. Caitlyn screemed in shock of the sudden bump, her arms still wrapped around Nate's neck and both of his at her waist. Mitchie and Shane came out of the other room and saw the two sitting on the couch.

"You guys get interrupted too?" Shane chuckled.

"Incase it matters, that was a pot hole we hit." Mitchie explained, "And we'll leave now." She added leading Shane back to the bedroom and shutting the door. As it clicked shut, Mitchie was sure the other two had began making out. When they sat back down on Mitchie's bed Shane spoke again.

"So, first concert tomorrow," He said, "You nervous?"

"A little," She answered.

"Well, don't be," He said reassuringly.

"I'll try not to be," Mitchie said, "But will you calm my nerves?"

"Sure," He said quietly, taking her face in his hands, bringing it closer and closer to his own.

They kissed for several minutes before they finally broke apar. Mitcfhie buried her head in Shane's chest and he warpped his arms around her. Before long she fell asleep there.

When Peggy walked back into the girls room later that night, she found the two asleep on Mitchie's bed, Mitchie curled up in her boyfriends arms. Peggy decided to leave the couple alone, so she went out to the main room, only o find Nate and Caitlyn asleep in eachothers arms on the couch. Deciding to leave them alone too, Peggy went back to the guys room where Jason was lying awake on the bottom bunk.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay in here tonight?" She asked.

"No, go ahead," Jason answered.

Peggy climbed into the single bed, normally occupied by Shane, and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Caitlyn woke up in Nate's arms. She turned her head so that she could see Nate's face. Now she could tell that he was still asleep. She shifted her weight slightly so that she was more comfortable, but that showed her how light of a sleeper Nate must be. He stured and she regretted moving, but when Nate opened his eyes he didn't seem to mind being woken.

"Morning," He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning," She smiled.

They layed on the couch for a little longer, before they finally got up. Caitlyn went to the girls room, and when she opened the door she found Shane and Mitchie still asleep on Mitchie's bed.

"Nate, come here," She whispered.

He came over and looked in the room. When he saw the couple he laughed lightly, before walking over to the room he shared with the other two guys and opened the door, only to find Peggy asleep in Shane's bed and Jason in his own bed. Nate whispered to Caitlyn to come over.

"So, that answers my question of where she slept last night." Caitlyn whispered happily.

"Do you think we should wake all of them?" Nate asked.

"Not yet," She answered smiling.

**I have one word for you, Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey, in this chapter there is going to be some singing and I just wanted to point out that anything in italics is Mitchie, anything in bold is Shane, and anything in both is both of them. Just to clarify, A/N's don't count in that whole bold thing. I know I shouldn't have to say that, but I just thought I should. Sorry, I'm rambling. **

**Disclaimer: I know, I've been forgetting this, but better late then never. I don't own Camp Rock. Remember that because I might forget again. **

Shane and Mitchie did eventually wake up, as did Peggy and Jason. They arrived at the place they'd be having the concert within an hour of the other four being up. The day passed with rehearsing, but nothing very eventful.

Finally, the time of the concert came and the six were standing backstage. When it was time for the band to go out Shane kissed Mitchie, as Nate kissed Caitlyn. They went out and played their first wet and after that it was time for the duets. Peggy's would be first, followed by Mitchie's.

"Now, many of you are probably aware that I'd record a duet with the winner of Camp Rock's Final Jam. The song is called "Here I Am" and it was written by the winner of Final Jam: Peggy Dupree." Shane announced.

The crowd cheered as Peggy stepped out on stage and joined Shane. They sang "Here I Am" in it's newly edited version so that it was now a duet. When the song was over and Peggy walked off stage it was Mitchie's turn. She felt her stomach knot up as Shane announced her.

"And now, I'll be singing with another camper, from Camp Rock, I actually sang this song with her in Final Jam. Please welcome Mitchie Torres."

The crowd cheered as Mitchie stepped out on stage. She'd never been so nervous in her life. By the time she reached Shane she was shaking. Shane noticed this and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You're going to be great," He reassured her.

The music began to play and soon enough she began to sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you,**

_**I gotta find you**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**_

_**Gonna let the light, shine on me**_

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_(This is me)_

**You're the missing piece I needThe song inside of me**

_(this is me)_

**You're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singing**

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me**_

Mitchie came off stage smiling broadly. Shane followed her a moment later.

"You were fantastic," He said, wrapping his arms around her waste and kissing her sweetly.

The three girls spent the rest of the show backstage. When it was finally over they got back on the bus.

Mitchie awoke the next morning still ecstatic from last nights performance. She laid in bed for a little longer until she heard Caitlyn getting up. Mitchie decided to get up too. By the time both girls were dressed, Peggy was getting up. The other two walked out of their room to find that the main room/kitchen were uninhabited besides the two of them

Once they were settled at the table and eating cereal, they were joined by Peggy. She got herself some cereal and sat down at the table.

"So, do you think that the guys will sleep very late?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know," Mitchie said before taking another bite.

The bus came to a stop not to long later. They'd been driving all night and the girls assumed they must've arrived at the hotel they'd be staying at for the next couple of nights. The bus driver got up and walked back to the table.

"We're at the hotel now." The bus driver, Stew, said, "The boys still sleeping?"

"Yeah, do you think we should wake them?" Caitlyn asked.

"Probably, I think Will's going to want to speak to them soon," Stew said, referring to the guys manager.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Peggy walked into the guys room. They were all still sound asleep. Mitchie crept over to the single bed where Shane was asleep.

"Shane. Shane." Mitchie said shaking him.

Finally, he wok up. He smiled at the site of her, before kissing her softly and muttering good morning. Caitlyn smiled at the two before climbing up to the top bunk and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nate, Nate," She said nudging him to wake him.

It didn't take long to wake him up. Nate smiled at Caitlyn as he sat up and kissed her good morning. Now this was something they could definitely get used to.

**So what do you think so far? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

After the guys finally got up and ready, they left the bus together. They were parked outside a hotel and Shane pointed out a car he was sure belonged to Will. When they entered the lobby they saw that Will was indeed there already.

"Hello guys, ladies," Will said walking over to them.

"Hey," the three guys said in unison.

"Alright," Will said, "I've already got you six checked in. You'll be staying in a three bedroom suite. Here are your room keys," He handed out the pass cards that would allow them into their room, "Suite 67 on the third floor."

Once Will was done explaining everything they went back to the bus and got their bags. They'd decided that the couples would share rooms, Peggy would live in the other room, and Jason would take the pullout couch in the main room. Will came on the bus and said that he wanted to speak to the guys for a minute and the girls could go.

The three girls walked back to the hotel with their suitcases wondering what Will had to say to the guys. They finally reached their room and when they stepped inside it they were amazed. None of them had ever stayed in a five star hotel before, and this suite was beyond any hotel any of them had ever stayed at.

All of the bedrooms had their own bathroom, plus there was one bigger one in the main room. All of the bedrooms were pretty much the same, as each one had a queen sized bed.

Once they were all settled in they all went their separate ways for the day. Peggy went outside to the pool, accompanied by Jason; Shane and Mitchie were going to the mall; and Nate and Caitlyn were going to stay up in the suite.

SMITCHIENAITLYNSMITCHIENAITLYN

Shane and Mitchie were wandering around the mall together. Shane had attempted a disguise to try to keep from standing out, and at this point it was working. Mitchie was a little surprised by this, as the disguise was only a hat and sumglasses.

"So, how do you liking touring so far?" Shane asked.

"It's fun, and to make it better I get to spend time with you." Michie said smiling at him. Shane grinned back as he gently pecked her lips.

"I'm glad,"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SHANE GRAY!" The screech ehoed all around the the food court. Someone had finally recognized him and now so did everyone else.

Several girls screemed when they saw him. Shane grabbed his girlfriends hand and pulled her along with him as they ran away from the swarm of fan girls that were now after the pop star. By the time they made it out to the parking lot, they had an enormous crowd after them.

The couple finally found Will's car, which the manager had been kind enough to let them borrow, and got in. Shane turned the key and pulled out of the parking space before any of the girls could get to close to the vehical.

"I'm sorry," Shane said once they were a good two miles from the mall.

"It's okay," She reassured him.

"No, it's not," He said, "I can never go anywhere in public, and now you have to suffer."

"Shane," Mitchie said, "That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you."

Shane smiled, as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. They walked back into the hotel and into the elevator and went to the third floor. When they got off they walked down the hall until they found suite 67. Shane unlocked the door, and when they walked in the first thing they saw was Nate and Caitlyn making out on the couch.

"Hey!" Shane yelled to get their attention.

At the sound of Shane's voice they broke apart quickly.

"H-hey," Caitlyn greeted, "I thought you two were going to the mall."

"We were, but some chick recognized me and screamed it to the food court." Shane explained grumpily.

"Oh, that's too bad." Nate said trying to make it sound sincere.

"Yep," Caitlyn said dully.

"I can tell, you guys are in agony because of our pain," Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Caitlyn answered before changing the subject, "So, Mitch, do you wanna go down to the pool and hang out with Peggy and Jason?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Mitchie said, "I just have to go change, and you stay right there!" She added as Shane started to follow her to their room.

He haulted and dropped onto the couch next to Nate, pouting slightly. Mitchie laughed at this before going into the bedroom and closing the door so she could change. When she came back out in a bikini Shane looked her up and down.

"Wow, you look great," He said.

"Thank you,"

Caitlyn soon stepped out of the room she shared with Nate, who's reaction to Caitlyn was simaler to Shane's to Mitchie. The two girls left the room giggling slightly at their boyfriends reactions to them.

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter, although it's not some of my best work, I don't think. **

**Ok, I won't have a lot of time to write for the next two weeks or so. Starting tomorrow (Monday the 28****th****) I have band camp and that through Friday. Then Saturday I'm in a parade and going to a carnival, and when I get home I'm going to be getting ready to leave for vacation. Sunday I'm leaving for vacation and won't be back until Thursday. **

**So, I'll write when I can, but don't count on any updates for the next two weeks or so. If I can get one in great, but I don't think it's likely, so sorry. **

**Hope you liked the chapter! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Hey, I know before I said that Shane, Nate, and Jason were brothers, but that was an accident, I didn't proofread as well as I should have. I went back and changed it so they weren't. So they aren't brothers. I went and changed that incase you haven't seen already. **

The next couple of weeks passed way to fast for Mitchie and Caitlyn. They now had another two weeks left before they would go home, but on the upside Caitlyn's parents were buying a house in Mitchie's neighborhood, so they would at least be able to see each other. That, however, didn't excuse the fact that they wouldn't be able to see Shane and Nate as often.

The six were sitting in the main room of the bus, when someone called Shane's cell. They talked for about twenty minutes before Shane finally hung up.

"What was that about?" Mitchie asked.

"It was my parents," Shane explained, "They said my older sister's throwing some formal party next week, don't ask me why I don't know, she loves excuses to shop for and wear fancy dresses. Anyway, we're all invited. We're gonna be in the area anyway."

"It sounds like fun." Mitchie said, "I'd like to meet your family."

"Yeah, well, my mom wants us guys to take you girls dress shopping." He explained to the others, "You know how my mom can get and if you don't lucky you!" The three girls laughed, but stopped abruptly when they realized none of the guys were laughing, not even Jason.

"Oh, were you serious?" Peggy asked as they stopped.

"Well, usually she's not to bad, but sometimes when it comes to me and my sister she's just all… yeah." Shane explained.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, like I said, usually she's great, really kind and sweet," he explained, "But when it comes to me being there for my sister, especially when I have the chance, she gets all strict and what not."

"I see," Mitchie said.

"Anyway, we'll take you girls shopping tomorrow. That okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Sounds great,"

The next day the guys took the girls shopping for dresses for the party. It didn't take long for the guys to get bored of looking at dress after dress. They thought all of them looked amazing, but there always seemed to be something wrong with every one.

It was Caitlyn, who found her dress first, then Peggy, then, finally, Mitchie. Then came even more fun for the guys, helping find shoes, or more like sitting and watching the girls find shoes and wish that they could leave.

When they were finally done they all went back to the bus. The three girls took their dresses back to their room while Shane collapsed into a chair, Nate on the couch, and Jason dropped to the floor near the couch.

"I never want to go through that again." Shane said.

"Not any time soon anyway," Nate added for his friend.

"I guess you're right," Shane agreed, "It's not like it'll never happen again, but I don't wanna come next time. Also, I'm gonna tell my sister the next time she wants to have a party not to make it this kind. The only reason she really choose this theme is she loves dressing up and making herself feel like a princess."

"Who likes to make herself feel like a princess?" Asked a voice from behind them.

"My sister," Shane said bitterly, as Mitchie sat on the arm of his chair, Caitlyn curled up next to Nate on the couch, and Peggy sat in the other chair.

"She can't be any worse then you were at the beginning of the summer." Mitchie pointed out.

"Yeah, Shane, Mitchie's right, but Savanna is just the kind of person who loves to have her way, she can be really cool when she wants to be." Nate said.

"You've never seen her around the house when we don't have company." Shane argued, "I will admit, there are times when she's great, but there are also times when I just want to kill her."

"Well, we all have moments like that with pretty much everyone in our families or friends." Nate pointed out.

Shane's cell phone rang and he walked out of the room to answer it. Mitchie sat in his vacated chair. After about five minutes he came back in the room still talking.

"Alright, Vanna," He was saying, "I know, we'll be there… Yes, around noon tomorrow… She wants to meet you too, why is beyond me… Come on, Savanna it was a joke… Well who said I was nice… Who cares what the press says?" Apparently what she said next was reasonably offensive because Shane blew a raspberry into the phone at his sister, "See you tomorrow, Vanna." He said before she could say anymore.

Shane walked back over to the chair and Mitchie got out of his chair so he could sit back down and she sat on his lap.

"That was my sister," Shane said as Mitchie placed her head on his shoulder, "Apparently she doesn't think we'll show up tomorrow so she was calling to ask."

"Why wouldn't you show up?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know," Shane said.

"You do to," Nate argued.

"No I don't, why doesn't she think you'll come?"

"It's from back in you're jerky days," Nate explained, "She was having a party and we were going to be in the area and she wanted us to be there. Jase and I went, but you didn't."

"She can't let that go?" Shane asked.

"You hurt a lot of people then." Jason said, speaking for the first time from the floor.

"And now I feel bad about it." Shane said defensively.

The next day around eleven they were all scrambling around the bus trying to get all of their things together. It was amazing that in just a few short weeks their stuff had scattered itself to the far corners of the bus. Finally, after an hour, they were able to cram the last of their possessions into bags, just as they pulled into the driveway of Shane's parent's house.

The six stepped off the bus and walked towards the house. They'd barely gone a few steps when the front door opened and a girl with brown eyes and long black hair wearing jeans and one of Shane's sweatshirts. She squealed at the site of them and ran forward to hug her brother. She looked like she was about a year older then Shane.

"You actually came!" She yelled releasing Shane.

"I know I did." Shane said back and she hit him playfully on the shoulder, before hugging Nate and Jason.

After she released Nate she turned back to Shane.

"Okay, which one of these girls set your attitude straight?" She asked in a mock serious tone.

"Oh, yeah, this is my girlfriend Mitchie," Shane introduced, "Mitchie, this is my older sister Savanna."

Savanna stepped forward and hugged Mitchie and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for bringing my little brother back, I missed him."

They broke apart and Savanna addressed her brother again, "Did you take them shopping yet?"

"Yeah, yesterday, Vanna, calm down." Shane said.

"Anyway, Sheldon and Sally are dieing to see you." Savanna continued.

"Okay, let's go." And they all followed Shane and Savanna into the house.

In the living room they found two more people, a boy and a girl. Mitchie assumed that they must be Shane's younger brother and sister. They both had the same black hair and brown eyes as Shane and Savanna.

The girl, who didn't look more then a couple years younger then Mitchie, jumped up and hugged Shane. The boy, who looked about ten, followed his sister's lead.

"Shane!" They yelled at the site of him.

"Hey Sheldon! Hey Sal!" He said as he embraced his brother and sister.

As they released eachother, Shane spoke again.

"I'd like you two to meet my girlfriend." He said. The smile slid from Sally's face as quickly as it had appeared.

"Your what?" She asked.

Shane turned to Savanna, "They don't know?"

"Well, no, but I didn't think they'd react badly." The older girl explained.

Shane turned back to the younger girl to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Sal, what's wrong?" He asked.

Sally muttered something indistinct.

"What?"

"She's using you!" She yelled, turning around to look at Mitchie, who was unaware that Savanna, Caitlyn, Nate, Peggy, and Jason had fled the room.

"How could you suggest something like that I love her!" Shane blurted out.

Mitchie blinked a few times trying to take in what Shane had just said, but Sally looked even angrier.

"How could you possibly love her?" She yelled, "All she wants you for is your fame, money, and a shot at her own record deal." And without another word, Sally stormed out of the room and up stairs; the two heard a door slam upstairs.

Shane turned to Mitchie who had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and put his arms around and held her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"Shane, I'm sorry," She said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Your sister hates me, and for all I know she could hate you too."

"She doesn't hate you," Shane protested, "She's just angry, she always gets that way."

"Did you mean it?" Mitchie asked after a pause.

"Did I mean what?"

"You said you love me, did you mean it?"

"I-I… yes." He said the last word quietly, "I know, it's probably to soon to say that, and I'll totally understand if you don't say it back, but-"

He was cut off by Mitchie's lips on his own. When they pulled apart she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too," she said.

Shane smiled in delight, and squeezed Mitchie tightly to him, picking her up and spinning her around.

"I have wanted to say that to you for so long." He said into her sweet smelling hair.

"How long?"

"Final Jam."

"Really," Mitchie said in an interested tone.

"Yes," He whispered into her hair, as he inhaled its sweet scent.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Mitchie asked.

"So what if I am?"

Mitchie giggled, as Shane sniffed her hair again.

In the hall Caitlyn, Peggy, and Savanna were watching the couple.

"My God, are they always this sappy?" Savanna asked.

"A decent amount of the time."

"I'm glad you and Nate aren't that bad." Peggy said.

"You're going out with Nate?" Savanna asked.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Caitlyn asked.

"I just never thought that Nate could have time for anything but work." Savanna explained.

"Well, obviously Caitlyn is the person who can make Nate think about something other then the band." Peggy said with a laugh.

"Caitlyn, you're special," Savanna said jokingly.

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I'm sitting in my uncle's living room with my cousin reading over my shoulder. Since I haven't updated because of band camp/vacation, so I have for you and extra long chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A couple days passed and Sally was still against Shane and Mitchie's relationship. Sheldon had learned to accept her, as had Savanna. Mitchie and Savanna were actually beginning to become pretty close.

Shane and Mitchie were sharing Shane's bedroom, Nate and Caitlyn were in the guest room, Jason was in Sheldon's room, and Peggy was in Sally's.

Mitchie and Savanna were sitting in the living room talking about the party the next day. Savanna had explained that it was just like a dance and that she really loved the getting dressed up thing.

"Hey, I just wanna say that I'm sorry about the whole Sally thing. I didn't know she'd react so strongly." Savanna said.

"Vanna, it's okay." Mitchie said.

"Vanna, what has been going on with Sally?" Shane asked announcing his presence.

"Shane honestly, I think she misses you." Savanna said, "I mean you went through your whole jerky stage and she thought that when it was over you'd be back calling us every week and writing and stuff. But you came back with a girlfriend so I think she feels a little let down that you have a girlfriend and you'll still have a reason not to call and write."

"I'm sorry I was out of contact for awhile, but I'll still stay in contact." Shane said.

"I know, but she doesn't." Vanna said, "You need to let her know that, and let her know that you really care about Mitchie. Mitchie, you need to talk to her about your relationship with Shane too. She needs to understand that you really care about Shane and you're not just using him."

"Okay," Shane said, "You know Vanna, I finally know why you're the older sister."

Savanna laughed and hugged her brother.

"I think you'd better talk to her soon." She said as she let go of him.

"You're right, I'll go now." Shane said, and without another word he stood up and left the room.

He walked upstairs and knocked on Sally's bedroom door.

"Sally open up, I need to talk to you." He said loudly, but kindly.

Sally opened the door and looked at her brother.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I told you I want to talk to you."

"About what?' She asked.

"Sal, you know that theirs nothing that will ever come between us, right?" Shane asked seriously.

"No, I don't know that," Sally said as tears formed in her eyes, "Just a few months ago you were this huge ego maniac who didn't care. So in that case your ego got in the way. And now you come back and I think it's all gonna be okay, but no you have a girlfriend, whom you love, or so you think."

"Leave Mitchie out of this for now, we'll talk about her later, go on." Shane said.

"Well, now you have a girlfriend, and she's just gonna become your whole world and she'll come between us." Sally said as the tears slid down her cheeks at last.

Shane pulled her into a tight hug so that she was crying into his chest. He whispered words of comfort to her as she sobbed harder.

"I've seen what girls have done to you before," She choked, "They've always hurt you in the end."

"Shh, shh, it's alright," He hushed her, "Mitchie's not like that. I've never felt so strongly about anything or anyone in my life, she's different. I love her, and I love you too, and that's never going to change."

Shane squeezed his sister a little tighter, before he finally released her. Sally wiped the tears from her face and gazed up at Shane. They ended up hanging out in Sally's room for the rest of the day, watching TV and just talking.

The next morning Mitchie awoke in Shane's arms. She turned slightly and saw that he was still asleep, but not for long. As she attempted to get up he stured. Shane opened his eye and smiled at her as he sat up next to her.

"Good morning." He said, yawning.

"Morning."

Shane kissed her softly, and when they broke apart he pressed his forhead against hers, so their lips were still inches apart.

"Love you," He whispered.

"Love you, too."

After awhile they got out of bed and got ready. When Mitchie was ready she left the room and walked over to Sally's. Mitchie knocked on the door, which opened withing a few seconds to reveal Sally.

"What do you want?" Sally asked, still not sure how much she could really trust her brother's girlfriend.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Mitchie said.

"About what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Shane,"

"Mitchie, you can't talk me into trusting or liking you," Sally explained, "Other girls have tried before you, and it's not gonna work. You have to show me."

"How?"

"I don't know." And with that, Sally closed her door and went back to Shane's room next door, where she found Shane sitting on the bed.

Mitchie walked aross the room, not bothering to close the door tight, and sat down next to Shane, who put his arm around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair lightly.

"Where'd you go?" Shane asked.

"Just to talk to your sister," Mitchie said, "Sally, I mean."

"How'd that go?" He asked.

"Not to bad, but it could've gone better," She explained, "She still doesn't trust me."

"Well, I'll just go talk to her." Shane said making to stand up, but Mitchie held him back.

"No," She said pulling him back down, "This is between me and her."

"Okay," He said, kissing her hair again.

Later that night, Shane, Nate, and Jason were standing in the upstairs hallway waiting for the girls. They felt as if they'd been standing there for hours when Savanna's bedroom door finally opened and the girls stepped out one by one.

Mitchie was the first to come out, wearing a strapless green dress. It was simple, but georgess all the same. Shane grinned at the sight of her.

Caitlyn was second to step into the hall. She was wearing a purple dress with a rounded neckline. Nate, like Shane, smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

Next was Peggy, who was wearing a dark blue dress with a sweet heart neckline and spaghetti straps. She was followed by Savanna, who's dress was apple red. It had an empire waist and beaded detail, too. Jason seemed to be eyeing her with some interest, although nobody noticed.

Shane and Nate both stepped forward to hug their girlfriends. Shane pecked Mitchie's lips before buring his face in Mitchie's now curly hair. Nate kissed Caitlyn softly, as well.

This night was going to be very interesting.

**A/N: Hey, new chapter! Don't get used to updates these frequent, partly because I'm going back to school in a couple weeks, so I'll be writing as much as I can now. Well, I gotta go bowling! **

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Peggy, Jason, and Savanna were downstairs and all the guests had arrived. The stereo was on and playing some fast song at this point. Shane and Mitchie were out on the dance floor, as were Nate and Caitlyn. Peggy had gone off with someone she'd met. This left Jason and Savanna together.

"Where's your date?" Jason asked.

"I guess I was so busy planning I never took the time to find one," Savanna said, "Well, lots of guys asked me just not the right one."

"Who did you want to ask you?" He asked bluntly.

"He's been around the house a lot these past few days," She said trying to drop some hints for him, but when he still didn't seem to catch on she finally blurted out, "It's you!"

"M-me?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes," Vanna said in a small voice, "I know, I probably sound really stupid, I mean you probably have a date."

"No, I don't," Jason said, "If I'd known I would've asked you. I kinda wanted to come with you too."

If she hadn't been so happy to hear this, she would've rolled her eyes. She'd been dropping hints all week. ANVIL sized hints. Just not when anyone else was around. She'd been hinting for awhile that she liked him, once again they were anvil sized hints. But that didn't matter anymore.

Savanna couldn't help herself, she stepped forward and placed her lips lightly on his. Jason responded almost instantly, and kissed her back.

A slow song had come on now, and Shane and Mitchie had their arms wrapped around each other as they swayed to the music. Shane spotted his older sister and friend and stopped to stare in shock.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Look," He said, still staring at the other two.

Mitchie turned to look and saw Jason and Savanna pull apart smiling.

"Oh, they're so cute together." Mitchie whispered, "Don't you think?"

"That's not the word I was going to use," Shane said, "Shocking, is more like it."

"Why's it shocking?" Mitchie asked as they began to sway to the music again.

"Well, I've Jason for years, and of coarse I've known Vanna my whole life," He explained, "I just never pictured them together. It's weird having one of my best friends kiss my sister."

"I guess I see where you're coming from." Mitchie said, laying her head on his chest.

Caitlyn and Nate stepped off the floor when the song ended. They had also seen Jason and Vanna, who were now approaching them hand-in-hand, smiling broadly. Caitlyn and Nate smiled back as they sat down at a table and motioned for the other two to join them, which they did.

"Are you two having a good evening?" Caitlyn asked knowingly.

"Yes," Savanna answered happily.

"Really? Because I thought your night looked absolutely awful." Nate said sarcastically.

"Why would you think that? Weren't you paying attention?" Jason asked, clearly taking Nate seriously. Vanna and Caitlyn laughed, while Jason just looked confused.

Shane and Mitchie came over within a few minutes.

"What's going on here?" Mitchie asked in the same knowing tone Caitlyn had used before.

"Oh, not much." Savanna said casually, and Jason, once again looked confused.

Before they could go on they were joined by Peggy, who looked upset.

"Peggy, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"I have to go home early." She said sadly, "My parents want me to leave tomorrow."

"Oh, that sucks." Caitlyn said, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least it's only a week early," Peggy said reasonably.

"Yeah, I guess." Mitchie said.

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and pack, you stay down here!" Peggy said, adding the last of her statement in a harsher tone, "You guys stay down here and have fun, I don't want to spoil your fun." Mitchie opened her mouth to argue, but Peggy cut across her, "No, you aren't coming up with me. You guys are staying down here, and that's an order!"

And with that she left and went upstairs without another word. The others decided to leave her be like she asked, although they felt bad about it. Jason and Savanna went out onto the dance floor, as did Nate and Caitlyn. Shane and Mitchie, however stayed put at the table.

After awhile a lot of the guests were leaving. When they were all gone they found the house was a mess.

"Well, look at it this way," Savanna said, as they cleaned up some of the worst of the mess, "These kind of party's often end up being the cleanest."

They finally got the worst of the mess cleaned and left the rest for the next day. They all separated into their rooms.

Mitchie got her pajamas out of her bag and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"I could help you with that dress if you want." He offered.

Mitchie laughed as she opened the door to Shane's bathroom, "Nice try pop star, but no." She said as she shut the door. When she came back out she was wearing pajama pants and a cami. Shane was already laying on the bed in a pair of pajama pants, but no shirt.

Mitchie crawled into bed next to him and she kissed his lips softly. This quickly escalated to more, however. When they finally broke apart for air Mitchie realized that Shane was now on top of her. She giggled softly as she stared up into his gorgeous eyes. After a few seconds in this position, Shane rolled over so that he was no longer on top of her. She snuggled up to him burying her face in his chest and mumbled, "I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, Mitch," He replied kissing the top of her head.

The next morning Mitchie awoke with Shane's arms still wrapped around her. She tried to get up without waking him, but was unsuccessful. He pulled her back and murmured, "You're not going anywhere yet."

Mitchie didn't argue, but laid back down on the bed and curled up next to Shane, placing her head on his chest. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but son enough Mitchie fell back asleep. Not to long after that there was a soft knock on the door, and Savanna poked her head in. She saw Shane was awake and walked over to him.

"Peggy's leaving in a few minutes, you two should get up so you can say good bye," She said, and Shane nodded. Savanna turned and left the room as Shane woke Mitchie.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, get up baby," He whispered, nudging her softly, before she finally woke up.

"Yeah?"

"Vanna says Peggy's leaving in a few minutes and we should come say goodbye." Shane explained.

"Oh, okay," She said getting up and pulling on a tee shirt, as did Shane.

They walked downstairs and saw Peggy standing there with all of her things, waiting for her cab. Nate and Caitlyn were there too and they, like Shane and Mitchie, were still in their pajamas.

Peggy's cab pulled up within minutes and it was time to say goodbye. Mitchie and Caitlyn both hugged her tightly as did Savanna. The guys bayed her goodbye and helped her carry her things to the cab. The six stood out on the front porch as the cab pulled away.

Later that day, as in when they had all finally gotten dressed, they were sitting in the now clean living room. Mitchie sat on Shane's lap in one of the armchairs, while Caitlyn sat on Nate in another. Savanna and Jason were sitting together on a couch and Jason's arm was draped around Vanna's shoulders. They were all upset that Peggy was gone, but they were even more upset that next week they would have to separate.

**Hey! So what do you think so far? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

That evening Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason would leave for the last few shows before the end of the tour. They were all upset that they had to leave Vanna behind, but kept in mind that they would see her again soon.

The next morning Mitchie's cell phone rang. It was her mother. Everyone else watched her talk as the tears filled her eyes. As soon as she hung up the phone, Mitchie began to sob. Shane stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, what happened?" He asked.

"My grandma," She said into his chest, "Died this morning."

"Oh, Mitch, I'm sorry," He said kissing the top of her head.

Shane took his girlfriend over to the couch and sat her down with him.

"The funeral's on Saturday, so I'll be back in time for it." Mitchie said, still speaking into Shane's chest.

"No, Mitch," He said, and she looked up at him, "We can take you home today, if you want. We can cancel the last couple of shows so I can be there with you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," He placed another kiss on her head.

"Yeah, Mitchie we're all here for you." Caitlyn said, walking over to her friend and hugged her.

"I hate to have to ask you to do something like that for me, but I would really appreciate it if you would." Mitchie said.

"It's no problem, baby," Shane reassured her, "I could never put on a decent show if I knew you were so upset."

"You're the best," She whispered.

Within hours they reached Mitchie's parents house. As soon as they'd come to a stop in front of the house, she ran out of the bus and into the house. She found her mother in the kitchen and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Connie asked as they pulled apart, "I thought you weren't getting back until Thursday, and today's Tuesday."

"Shane wanted to bring me back early so I could be with my family." Mitchie said, "They're saying they'll stay at a hotel in the area, but…" Mitchie started, but Connie cut across her.

"No, they aren't they'll stay right here." Connie answered her daughters question before it was finished.

Just as Connie finished speaking Shane walked in with Mitchie's things.

"Sorry, to interrupt," He said as he entered the room.

"Shane, you guys can just stay here, I insist," Connie said.

"No, Mrs. Torres, I couldn't do that," Shane said, "We couldn't intrude on this whole…"

"You guys are staying here and that's final." Connie said, "And you can call me Connie, Shane."

Connie won the argument and Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, and Jason would be staying with the Torres's. Room arrangements would be up to them and they decided to all stay in Mitchie's room. Shane and Mitchie would take Mitchie's bed, Nate and Caitlyn would sleep on one air mattress, and Jason would have another.

The night before the funeral Mitchie couldn't sleep. She'd had trouble all week, but tonight it was even worse. Shane was asleep with his arms wrapped around her, so she couldn't go anywhere for fear of waking him.

The next morning Mitchie woke up after only a few hours of sleep. She'd decided to have Shane and Caitlyn come with her to the funeral for comfort, but leave Nate and Jason behind because she didn't want to bring to many extra people there. They understood, and agreed with her decision to only bring her best friend and boyfriend.

Before leaving for the funeral, Mitchie hugged both Nate and Jason. When they got out to the car Mitchie sat in the back seat between Shane and Caitlyn. Shane had his arm securely around Mitchie's waist and Caitlyn's was around her shoulders.

When they arrived they found Mitchie's grandfather. None of them had ever seen such a sad man in their lives. They'd known he'd be one of the, if not the, saddest there. Mitchie walked up to him and he hugged her tightly.

The funeral went on and on, but Mitchie was still trying to comprehend the fact that her grandma was gone. Because of this Mitchie wasn't really paying attention during the funeral and it was all a blur. Shane and Caitlyn couldn't help but feel out of place at the funeral considering they'd never met the woman.

After the funeral ended Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Shane went outside to find that it was now raining. The rain drops began to mix with the tears sliding down Mitchie's cheeks.

"Grandma loved the rain," She whispered.

"Mitchie, baby, are you okay?" Shane asked gently. It was a standard seemingly stupid question, but he felt that he had to say something.

"I will be," Mitchie answered again. It's what she said everytime someone asked her that.

"Come on, let's get in the car, it's starting to rain harder." Caitlyn said, and they made their way to the car.

When they were in the backseat of the car again, Mitchie began to cry on Shane's shoulder again. Caitlyn leaned over and hugged Mitchie. Shane whispered comforting words to Mitchie, as did Caitlyn. Mitchie had never been so greatful to have them in her entire life.

**So, how was this chapter? I know it was kind of depressing, but let me explain why I wrote it. My grandma died this morning and I felt like this was the best way to vent my feelings. I'm in a mood where I have to write, but if I write something happy I feel bad and I don't know why. I'll try to make the next chapter happier. I'm sorry for the lack of detail on the funeral, but I've never been to one, and my grandma's isn't till Saturday and I'm to lazy to look it up. I'll try have the next chapter up soon. **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next few days passed slowly. They were all dreading Monday. The day they would all go their separate ways. Mitchie and Caitlyn were at least happy that they were now neighbors and would be going to the same school, so that was a plus. On the downside, the guys would be leaving. Niether Mitchie nor Caitlyn knew how they would deal with not seeing their boyfriend's everyday.

The five of them were sitting in the living room at Mitchie's house. None of them were really talking until Shane decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Nate, Jason, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Nate and Jason looked a little confused, but they followed anyway.

The two girls looked at each other in confusion as the guys left the room. After several minutes, they returned.

"Go out and get in the car," Shane instructed.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked as they stood up, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Nate said.

"I'll just let Connie know we're going." Shane said and he ran to the kitchen, while the others went out to his Mustang.

Shane returned within a couple minutes and got into the drivers seat. The guys still refused to tell the girls where they were going. They kept driving until they pulled up in front of an apartment building a couple miles away from Mitchie's house.

"What are we doing here?" Mitchie asked as they got out of the car.

"You'll see," Shane answered, AGAIN.

Mitchie and Caitlyn groaned as they walked toward the building. Shane and Nate led them in and Jason was a little behind them followed by the two girls. They piled into an elevator and went up. They got out of the elevator and walked down the hall until Shane stopped them at a door, which he unlocked. They all walked into the apartment and Caitlyn closed the door behind them.

"Welcome to our apartment." Nate said happily.

"What?" Mitchie and Caitlyn asked together, excited and shocked.

"Nate, Jason, and my apartment." Shane said with just as happily as Nate.

"Are you serious?" Mitchie asked smiling broadly.

"Yeah," Said a female voice coming from the kitchen. Mitchie and Caitlyn sprinted in to see a familiar black haired girl standing there.

"Vanna!" They screamed together and ran to hug her.

"Hey, Vanna thanks for helping out." Shane said as he walked in.

"Oh, it was no problem, I really wanted to come see you guys," Savanna said as Jason walked in and kissed her cheek.

"How long are you in town?" Mitchie asked.

"The rest of the week." She said, "Oh, and Nate your sister's here too."

"She is?" Nate asked and Vanna nodded.

"Hey Nate!" Nate turned to see younger sister walking in the room.

Nate's sister looked like she was about Mitchie and Caitlyn's age. Her hair wasn't as curly like her brothers and it was also dark blonde, and her eyes were blue. She walked over to Nate and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Mitchie said aloud.

"I do," Nate said simply as his sister released him.

"Okay, so I know Savanna, who are these two?" Nate's sister asked.

"This is Shane's girlfriend Mitchie, and my girlfriend Caitlyn," Nate said pointing to each girl in turn, "And this is my sister Lena."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Lena," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, I've heard nothing but good things." Caitlyn said.

"Nate you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, I didn't know that was even possible." Lena said to her brother.

"What didn't you think was possible?" Nate asked in a tone that said he was slightly scared of the answer.

"Well, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to sustain a head injury _that_ bad." Lena explained.

After a moment Lena burst out laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry," She said when she'd gained control of herself, she turned to Caitlyn, "Sorry, I always make fun of any girl he hangs out with just to see how she reacts. It's really amusing sometimes. Sorry, didn't mean any of that."

"It's okay," Caitlyn said uncertainly.

"Okay, Lena, we're done making fun of people," Savanna said, "Guys, where are your manners showing these lovely ladies around your new home."

"Yes, Vanna," Shane said sarcastically smacking himself on the forehead, "What was I thinking? What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, what would you do?" She asked with a laugh.

Shane and Nate led their girlfriends around the apartment together.

"When are you guys moving in?" Mitchie asked as they finished their tour.

"Thanks to Vanna, we're ready to move in tonight." Nate said, "And you two get to stay here tonight."

"What about my parents?" Mitchie asked.

"Already talked to them, and Vanna snuck over and got your stuff before we left," Shane said, "When we found out she was there we gave her a bit of head start before leaving."

Around three AM Caitlyn woke up in Nate's bed. She turned over expecting him to be laying there next to him, but he wasn't there. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, but stopped when she heard voices coming from the living room.

"So, does Jason suspect anything?" Asked Nate's voice.

"Nate, its Jason." Responded the voice of Savanna.

"Well, I just feel so bad," Nate said, "I don't think this is fair for Jason or Caity."

"I agree," Vanna said, "I mean how can we be sure of our feelings for them if we're not even sure of our feelings for each other?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Nate agreed.

"Then what do we do? I mean, I care about Jason so much." Savanna choked, and Caitlyn could tell by the sound of her voice she was crying, "Nate just go, I don't want to deal with this right now, I thought I could, but I can't."

Nate obeyed and walked out of the living room to find Caitlyn standing in the hall with tears in her eyes.

**Hey, I'm back! School just started earlier this week and lucky me I had homework on the first day****L****. I just wanna say thanks for all the sympathy. It really means a lot. **

**Anyway, back to the chapter, I don't feel it's my best work ever, but obviously I'm posting it anyway. **

**On another different note, how many of you are Harry Potter fans? Have you heard about how they moved the sixth movie to **_**JULY?!**_** I was so pissed (pardon my French) when I heard that. Why don't they just cancel Christmas?! My birthday's in December and I was hoping to see the movie with my friends! So, if you're pissed at Warner Brothers, let me know and you'll get a pony! If you're going out and egging/TPing Warner Brother's buildings you get a unicorn. If you're happy about them moving the date then I'll take away your pony! LOL! **

**Okay, I'll shut up now; I just had to vent that. **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"How much did you here?" Nate asked afraid of the answer.

"I heard enough," Caitlyn said quietly, before her voice rose suddenly, "How could you do this to me?! I can't believe I was so stupid to think you actually cared about me! I can't believe I was stupid enough to think I might actually love you!"

"Wait, Caity will you please just listen to me?!" Nate pleaded.

"No, I'm done listening, I got an earful already!" She shrieked.

There were footsteps from behind Caitlyn as Mitchie came running down the hall, with Shane close behind her. She saw Caitlyn's tear streaked face in the light coming from the living room, and took her back to Shane's room with her. Leaving Shane and Nate together in the hall.

"She found out about your's and Savanna's old relationship." Shane said, it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Not exactly," Nate said, "She didn't get the whole story, I think she thinks we're still together."

"I'm going to go see if Vanna's okay," Shane said and he walked into the living room to see Savanna sitting on the couch with tears sliding down her cheeks.

She looked up as Shane walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Just when I thought all of those feelings were gone, I saw him again," She sobbed as Shane sat next to her, "The more time I spent around him the more I thought those feelings were coming back. I like Jason so much and I'd never do anything to hurt him, but I think there's still something between Nate and I. And now I feel terrible because I think I just broke up Nate and Caitlyn."

"Shh, Shh," Shane hushed as he wrapped him arms around his sister, "Caitlyn doesn't know the whole story, and she's also still in the heat of the moment. Knowing Nate he's probably trying to get her to come around right now."

"But what if she won't listen?" Savanna asked into her brother's chest, "I can tell he loves her so much, and now I feel awful because I might have just ruined a great relationship."

"Vanna, I have a question for you," Shane said, "A bus is coming down the street at full speed, Nate and Jason are both in front of it, and you can only save one of them. Who do you save?"

"I wouldn't be able to choose, I don't want either to die," Savanna protested, but Shane gave her a look that said plainly 'you know what I mean', "Jason." She said without thinking.

"That's what I thought," Shane said, "Now you know your feelings for Jason over power the ones for Nate."

"Wow," Vanna said pulling away from her brother, "That was surprisingly helpful. Thanks for helping me, I'm going to go to bed, thanks for the help. I just hope Nate and Caitlyn get through this."

"Me too," Shane agreed, "I'm going to go check on him."

They both stood up and went their separate ways. Shane found Nate in front of Nate's bedroom door, where Caitlyn had evidently locked herself. Shane grabbed Nate's arm and pulled him into the living room.

"Shane, I can't believe this happened," Nate said in a rush, "I like Cait so much, I think maybe even love, and now I might have just blown it."

"A bus is coming-" Shane began.

"Not the bus analogy!" Nate said irritably.

"Well, who would you save?" He persisted.

"Caitlyn," Nate replied without thinking.

"There you go," Shane said, "If you want, I'll go try to get her to come around and understand the situation."

Before Nate could reply, Shane was already out of the room. He knocked on Nate's door when he got there.

"Cait, it's Shane let me in." He said, and after a few minutes, in which she hesitated, she opened the door.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes were red and swollen and her face was blotchy with tear tracks running down it while more were still brimming in her eyes.

"Would you please just let Nate explain the situation?" He pleaded, and she shook her head, "Would you let me?"

"What?" She asked taken aback.

"I know what happened," He explained, "I could tell you. I'm not biased because it's not my fight. I'll tell the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Fine," Caitlyn said, sitting on Nate's bed.

"A couple summers ago me and the guys were staying at my parents place," Shane began, "Nate and Savanna had a relationship, but broke up. They both thought all those feelings were gone, but then when they saw each other again and started to have doubts, but now they both know for certain who they want, and it's not each other."

"Thanks Shane," She said, "But can I tell you something?"

"Sure,"

"Nate's not the only one who had an old relationship that he started to think about," She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and after what just happened I started to think about him again," Caitlyn said.

"A b-" Shane began, but Caitlyn cut across him.

"You better not be using a bus analogy," She warned.

"I'm not," Shane said, "A train-"

"Shane!"

"Well, who would you save?" He pressed her.

"Nate," She replied automatically.

"My work here is done, now talk to him."

Without another word, Shane left the room.

**A/N: Well, Shane had fun playing cupid in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Guess what! Today (August 27) is my dad's birthday! But that's not all! It's also my best friend, Kierstin's, birthday! That's not all either! Tomorrow is my friend, Justin's, birthday! Little creepy, ain't it? (yes, I just said 'ain't it') So, I'd just like to say happy 45****th**** to my dad, happy 15****th**** to Kierstin, and happy (almost) 14****th**** to Justin. So happy birthday to them, and if today or tomorrow's your birthday, happy birthday to you too! I feel bad for Justin, but I laugh at him all the same, but tomorrow we have a 7:00 AM band practice. That means out the door at 6:30! It also means awake at 5:00 AM. Ok, I'll shut up now. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

**First off, I'd just like to say I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I'll explain later **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, but I do own characters such as Savanna, Sally, and anyone else you don't recognize from Camp Rock. **

**One with the chapter! **

Things went back to normal over the next few days. Nate, Savanna, and Caitlyn were really grateful to Shane over the next couple days, as well. Savanna had been going on to Shane and Mitchie how she had a surprise coming for them. It wasn't until three days after the incident that they finally found out what the surprise was.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were over at the apartment, like they usually were now, when there was a knock on the door. Shane went to answer it and was surprised at what he found. Mitchie'd followed him into the hall and was also shocked by the person standing in front of them.

"Sally?" Shane said in shock of seeing his fourteen year old sister at his door.

"Hey," She said weekly, before throwing herself into her older brother's arms, and breaking down.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed.

"It's okay," Shane said.

"I felt like I hadn't really made it clear that I really was sorry back home, so I thought I'd come out here and prove it." Sally explained.

"You came all by yourself?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, Mom knows. She couldn't deny me going to see you, and I could just come back with Vanna."

Mitchie still stood silent behind them, and it was Sally who took notice of this first.

"I really am sorry, Mitchie," She said, walking over to her, "I know I'm just a selfish brat, I hope you can forgive so that we can just start over."

"Of coarse," Mitchie said, slightly surprised, but pleased all the same.

Savanna came into the hall from the kitchen and froze when she saw her younger sister standing there.

"Sal, what are you doing here?" Savanna asked.

"I wanted to see Shane, and see if I could get a clean slate with Mitchie." She explained.

"You driving back home with me?" Vanna asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon," Vanna said.

"Okay,"

"Hey, Shane, why don't you see if Nate and Jason want to see a movie?" Savanna suggested. Shane looked confused until his older sister came over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and went to get the other guys, and they left within a few minutes.

This left the girls with the apartment to themselves. They ended up starting having a singing contest, after about an hour of spitballing ideas for what they could do. This gave the guys something…odd to come home to. Shane, Nate, and Jason came in while Savanna was singing I'm Still a Guy by Brad Paisley.

The first thing Shane did when he saw his sister singing that song was double over laughing uncontrollably. Nate was leaning against the wall struggling to stay standing while he roared with laughter. Jason, however, didn't seem to get why this was so funny, and Vanna was grateful for that.

"Hey, you know what, why don't you guys join in?" Vanna suggested.

"Okay," Shane said as his laughs subsided.

"Okay, I'll pick his song," Vanna said.

"What?" Shane asked as his sister ran over to the stereo Lena was standing by. Shane stared at his sister in horror as Barbie Girl began to play.

"I am not singing that!" Shane said seriously.

"Yes, you are, we had to sing some pretty humiliating songs, now it's your turn." Vanna said, and Shane did eventually sing Barbie Girl.

By the time he was done everyone in the room was laughing hysterically.

"Nate, you're next!" Shane yelled over the laughter as he walked over to the stereo to pick Nate's song.

"What?!" Nate said in shock, but Shane was already playing the song. Tear Drops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

Nate rolled his eyes before giving in and singing. When he was finally done he picked Jason's song. 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. Jason did put up a fight, but not nearly as bad as the other two, and when he was done he didn't sit on the couch looking like a pissed little girl.

All in all the day went pretty smoothly. Mitchie and Sally actually found themselves slowly becoming friends.

**So, how was it? Now, I promised you an explanation of where I've been and here it is: Marching Band's taking over my life! I'm up at five AM and leaving the house at six thirty two or three times a week. I also just started reading Twilight a few weeks ago, and I've been addicted. I started the third book, Eclipse, yesterday and I've been having problems putting it down. **

**I'm going to be adding a Harry Potter story soon, I have four chapters done, it's on another site. I'm taking it off that one and moving it over to this one, so check it out. **

**You know what I just realized? The last time I updated was my dad's birthday, and today it's my mom's birthday. Wow. I didn't do that on purpose just to clairify. Oh, BTW, my Dad, Kierstin, and Justin really appreciated the happy birthdays. They say thanks. **

**Finally done. Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning, everyone got up to say goodbye to Savanna and Sally. Savanna was nearly in tears when she had to say good-bye to Jason, and he wasn't much better. There good-bye was very non-verbal. They stared at each other sadly, unshed tears gleaming in Savanna's eyes. When Shane finally told them it was time to go, they leaned in for one last kiss, breaking apart only because Shane cleared his throat.

Vanna rolled her eyes, but followed her brother and sister out the door nevertheless, waving to them all and blowing Jason one last kiss. When the door closed behind her, the rest of us walked glumly to the living room and turned on the TV, just to keep us occupied until Shane got back. We just watched whatever came on the TV, which in this case happened to be Hotunes.

"_Well, it looks like no one in Connect Three is on the market anymore," _The reporter was saying, "_Sorry ladies, but three lucky girls have claimed these boys. Shane Grey is currently dating sixteen-year-old Mitchie Torres, Nate Black is reportedly dating a girl by the name of Caitlyn Gellar, and photographers have spotted Jason White with a new girlfriend, Savanna Grey. His bandmate, Shane's, older sister!" _

"How did they find out?" Jason asked, bewildered, "We've barley been out in public, and never in front of huge crowds."

"Jason, let's face it, nothing stays private anymore, especially not relationships." Nate said, wearily.

"I guess, but still," Jason said, in a tone to match Nate's.

After what felt like hours of waiting, Shane was back.

"Sorry I took so long," He said, dropping into a seat next to Mitchie, "I got swarmed by paparazzi. Kept asking me to comment on relationships, and all that stuff. I had one reporter even ask me if Mitchie was pregnant!" Shane shook his head, before resting it on Mitchie's shoulder, clearly exhausted.

"Vanna was crying her eyes out when she had to go though," Shane told them, "She kept saying that she wanted to come back here and see Jason, and that she didn't care if she had to go back to college. She just wanted to be with him.

"Sorry, Jase, but I wouldn't let her come back. It told her that you'd want her to go back to school, and that you'll see each other soon."

"It's all right," Jason said glumly, "That is what I want, even though this is the most painful thing I've ever gone through. We'll make it work out."

"I know you will," Nate said confidently, "I know Vanna well enough to know that when she wants something she fights for it."

"I know," Jason said, "Can we please talk about something else though?"

"Sure," Shane agreed, "Why don't the girls pick out a movie."

Mitchie and Caitlyn got up and went over to the cabinet where all the movies were kept. They noticed all the VHS tapes, and looked over them a little. There was one of the videos in particular that caught Mitchie's eye.

"_Damn Yankees?_ The musical?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, a taping of the real Broadway show." Shane told her.

"Oh, I love _Damn Yankees_!" Caitlyn said excitedly.

"So do I! It's one of my favorites!" Mitchie said.

"Is that what you guys want to watch?" Nate asked.

"Yes!" They yelled together running over to put the tape in.

The movie started. Mitchie was shocked to see it really was the Broadway version. Mitchie and Caitlyn couldn't help but keep glancing at their respected boyfriend whenever Lola was on screen, especially when she was singing _Whatever Lola Wants_. That was the only time they needed a slight slap upside the head.

When the movie was over, it was about 4:00 PM. Shane got up to get something to eat, leaving everyone else in a slightly awkward silence. When they were watching the movie they'd at least been distracted, but now they were just upset that the other two Grey's were gone.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"I got it!" Shane yelled, running to the door.

When he opened the front door he barely had a chance to see who was there, before she shoved past him and sprinted into the living room and into Jason's arms, crying. He stroked her hair comfortingly, while everyone else stared in shock. Why was she back so soon? Sure they were happy, but shocked all the same.

"Jason, I'm sorry," Vanna sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay," He said, still stroking her hair, but looking at a loss for words.

"No it's not!" She insisted, "I shouldn't have left I felt awful! I can't take it! I want to stay here with you!"

Jason sighed heavily, "Vanna, I can't let you do that." He said carefully, "I can't let you do abandon your education. Sure, it sounds good now, but one day you'll regret it."

We all stared in shock, but neither of them seemed to notice this.

"Well, I don't go back to school for another couple weeks, can't I stay here that long?" She persisted; he answered this by placing a light kiss on her lips.

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, and Mitchie all crept out of the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the couple.

Nate and Caitlyn went to Nate's room, while Mitchie and Shane went to Shane's.

"They are so cute together!" Mitchie gushed, and Shane shook his head, "They are!" She defended.

Shane didn't answer, he just placed a kiss on her lips and she responded enthusiastically. Now this was something Mitchie could definitely get used to. The way things seemed to be going now, she'd have him around for a while. Through the ups and the downs, but she somehow knew they'd be able to take it. She'd never had a relationship that felt as strong as this.

Sure, Mitchie didn't know the future, but she did know one thing about it.

Shane was definitely there.

She found it amazing how many things had taken place at Camp Rock, but just as amazing was what happened _After Camp Rock._

_Fin_

**It's over. I'm sorry it seemed to come so suddenly, but yeah. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I looked at the date yesterday and almost started crying! I can't believe it's been that long! Excuses are garbage, I know. But I've just had things. First there was marching band, that's over now. But we're going to be working really hard at concert band too, so updates would be scarce. I just figured the best thing to do was just to end the story, it was at a point that it could end, and I was having serious writers block all the freaking time! **

**So sorry, Review anyway! **


End file.
